


Heronstairs One-shots

by StolenSpark



Series: Shadowhunter Drabbles [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cheating, Colors, M/M, Multi, Songfic, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSpark/pseuds/StolenSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots, drabbles, and Songfics about Heronstairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, i just had a bunch of mini ideas that I wanted to get out.

Red is the color of anger, they say. I don't believe them. Red is the color of love, of passion.

It's the color of my world when he kisses me. Of the fire that burns for him.

Jem is a silver boy, born into a colorless world.

Red is the color of blood. Jem and I are bonded by blood, and when he suffers, I die a bit inside.

Jem was a silver boy in a colorless world. Now, he is a silver moon in a world that burns. A world that burns ruby while its rivers run red.

Red is the color of love.

Jem is silver, and I am the night. Bound by the unmistakable red of love.

Jem is gone and I am alone. And, now I no longer see the world in shades of red.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Will places the paper inside of A Tale of Two Cities. It's been two years since Jem died. Two years since he'd wrote that piece.

He closes the novel and smiles. The book is red and silver. Silver words on a red sea, for a silver boy in a red world.


	2. Ducks, Kisses, and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem gives Will a pair of ducks as a joke. He forgets to consider the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluff requested by @Kittychu. Enjoy!

Jem sets a perfectly wrapped gift infront of Will.

Will tears into the gift as Jem slips silently away. Will yelps as he pulls out a plush duck. The duck is bright blue with a dark blue beak and white feet. The card tied around its neck reads: Lord Ducky McDuckworth III. Another duck sits in the box. This one is black with a silver beak and gray feet. The tag around its neck reads: Heronstairs the Duck Slayer. "James Carstairs." Will speaks lowly, dangerously.

Jem freezes nervously, silver eyes going wide. "Um.. I love you...?"

Will lunges for him. Jem shrieks and runs away with his parabatai on his heels. The chase is over fairly quickly. Will grabs Jem by his waist and tackles him to the floor and tickles him mercilessly.

Sophie and Charlotte listen to Jem's judgment with wry smiles.

"I... I'm sorry," Jem giggles struggling beneath Will.

Will smirks and leans down to kiss the silver-haired boy. Jem runs his fingers through Will's dark waves until said brunette pins his wrists above his head as they kiss. Soon, they part for air. "And for the record," Will mutters, kissing Jem again. "I love you too."

They spend the rest of the evening cuddling; Will pouring over poetry, and Jem holding the ducks.

"Hey, Jem?"

"Yes, Will?"

"You still owe me."

"Don't be a tosser, William."

Will only grins and presses a kiss to the top of Jem's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Helpful criticism is greatly loved. Also, feel free to request something.


	3. Boys Will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes from a NP with his head in Jem's lap and they share their first kiss. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by @the devils

Jem and Will are sitting outside on the lawn watching the clouds. Jem points up to one particular cluster. "That one looks like a fire breathing dragon-pig," he states.

"That's weird, Jem," Will snorts, laying his head on Jem's lap. He proceeds to blink the sleep out of his midnight blue eyes.

Jem's slender fingers card absently through Will's inky locks. Slowly, he leans down to kiss Will. As they kiss, Jem shifts, so that he's straddling Will. Will holds Jem tight, tugging gently on the silver hair. He flips them over, smiling down at Jem before connecting their lips again. 

"Oh my god," a familiar, American accent breaks the silence. "Stop."

Will and Jem pull apart, Jem's legs wrapped around Will's waist. "Hey, Tess."

"You guys are so cute it's disgusting," Tessa pouts.

Jem looks up at his parabatai. "William, carry me."

Will agrees, elegantly flipping off Tessa when she accusingly mouths 'Whipped'.

Jem clings to Will like a koala, as Will heads inside. They're good for each other, everyone can see it. Will is less wild, responding quickly to Jem's patient smiles and affectionate glares.

Charlotte smiles fondly at the two, who are now kissing passionately in the doorway of the Institute. 

Boys will most certainly be boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feel free to request. Chapter four should be up soon as well.


	4. If You Love Me, Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem has doubts about Will's feelings when he accidentally comes across some incriminating messages and photos while trying to retrieve some things from Will's phone.
> 
> Or, three times Will cheats and one time Jem snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of angst... I'm sorry.

Jem scrolls through Will's phone. It isn't that hard to access, after all, Will's password is his birthday. He's not trying to snoop. After all, he loves Will. "Will, I don't..." Jem stops midsentence.

A message notification flashes across the top of the screen. He doesn't mean to open it, but he does. 

From: Pretty Boy  
Morning, Will. Thanks for a great night. 

Jem frowns and scrolls through the messages. That's when he sees the pictures. The mystery boy is tan, brunette with blonde highlights, and sapphire blue eyes. He and Will have exchanged several pictures. As Jem continues to scroll through, he realizes just how pretty the mystery boy actually is.

"Babe?" Will walks into the family room. "Babe, did you--" he freezes seeing the devastated look in Jem's eyes. "Jem, what's wrong?"

"Who is he?" Jem asks, voice soft.

"What are you talking about?"

"William, answer the question and tell me who he is!"

Will smiles one of his award winning smiles and walks up to Jem. He leans down and kisses Jem full on the lips. "You're so tense, baby," he whispers against Jem's lips. 

When they part, Will takes his phone from Jem. "He's just a friend, Jem."

Yeah, your gorgeous, flawless friend, Jem wants to say. 

Will presses a kiss to Jem's forehead. "I'll be back."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

A few hours later, Will comes home. He isn't alone though. Another guy, an inch or so taller than Jem (but still shorter than Will), follows Will in. He's laughing at something Will's saying, and Jem can't help but spitefully think what an annoying sound it is (it really isn't, but Jem's upset). 

The boy has the audacity to walk up to Jem and introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Jesse. You're Will's roommate, yeah?"

Roommate! Jem frowns for a moment but smiles quickly. "Yeah, sure."

Jesse heads into the kitchen to start dinner (with Will's blessing, of course). Will follows to 'help', but Jem knows better. He watches enviously as Will hugs his date from behind, watches as Will plants sweet kisses up and down Jesse's neck. Listens to the soft giggles and halfhearted protests that come from Jesse. And when Will emerges from the kitchen (because Jesse kicked him out) grinning wildly, Jem smiles falsely.

Jem sleeps in the guest room that night.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The next time it happens is a couple days after their three year anniversary, the day Will proposed. This time, the offender is a guy, petite build, paler than Jesse, black hair and large hazel eyes that give him this look of utter innocence. And the thing is, this new boy is really polite, kind, and sweet (not that Jesse wasn't, but he had a smile that bordered on mocking defiance) and Jem finds it really hard to hate him. The guy, whose name is Elliot, gets along with Jem swimmingly.

Again, Jem takes the guest room, crying himself to sleep.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The third time it happens is with a guy named Aiden. Aiden is definitely more built than Jesse and Elliot. Jem only knows what's happened, because he gets home from time spent with Tessa, Sophie, and Cecily (Will's sister) to find an unfamiliar car in the driveway and a pair of shoes that doesn't belong to him or Will by the front door. Aiden greets him with a "Will's told me about you". Aiden also seems to be the only one who knows Jem's true relationship status with Will.

Will convinces Jem that they were working on a project.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Everything is fine until their six month wedding anniversary. Will had the day off, and they were going to spend the rest of the day together once Jem got off work. 

Jem finds Will in bed with Tessa. He snaps. "What the hell, Will?! What are you...? And with Tessa?"

"Babe," Will sighs, reaching out to pull Jem into his arms.

Jem flinches at the contact. "Don't touch me," he whimpers, hating how broken his voice sounds. "Please, don't."

"Jem," Tessa begins.

"My best friend. Really, Will? You couldn't just stick to strangers who think I'm just the roommate? You had to go and fuck my best friend?"

He wipes furiously at the tears that are now streaming down his face. "I-I can't do this any more, Will," with that, Jem leaves the house leaving behind the present he had gotten for Will.

Will opens the box. Inside is a black version of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings, along with a card. The card has two sentences on it. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you; you were always my better half," the card reads. "Happy Anniversary, Will. All my love, Jem."

Will sinks onto the bed and cries in anger at himself for being such an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, don't forget to comment and subscribe. And requests are open! Ily my Sparklets!

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't my best work, but oh well.


End file.
